The Changed
by buttonsXD
Summary: Enhanced, inhuman, mutant, freak. I'd been called it all. And this? This is the story of how it defined me. The fights, the love, the friendships all of it. How I became hopelessly entangled with The Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys, cannot believe I've actually started writing again! Even though I still haven't finished my PoTC story 'What If?' - though I do promise that I will, I have at least 6 chapters written up, I just kinda need to find the usb stick with them on haha, anyway on to the proper stuff. I don't own anything that you recognize, all characters apart from my o/c's belong to marvel.**_

* * *

Enhaced, inhuman, mutant, freak. I've been called it all in my life,

When I was ten my mum went missing, which considering the fact that I lived in a small rural town was a feat in and of it's self. Anyways, mum was gone, for about four weeks, that was all. But she came back, although she was...different. She was short tempered, volatile; sometimes it seemed as though she was actively looking for a fight or an argument.

And then there was the times when I would find her sitting statue still, staring off into space, muttering to herself. Like she's seeing and talking to someone that me and dad couldn't see.

Then one day I think she just snapped.

I was upstairs, in my bedroom playing with my new dolls house, dad was downstairs with mum, I think they may have been arguing again. Then it all went real quiet, the calm before the storm if you would, and it was shattered just as quickly as it fell, broken by a gun shot. At first I thought it was just the t.v, dad used to love watching all the crime dramas, but them mum came upstairs and into my room. She was covered head to toe in dads blood, still with gun in hand. She was ranting on, saying ''Freaks like you and your father don't deserve live – you shouldn't exist. That man made me like you! I never asked for this! I was normal, now I'm nothing, just a freak. But it's alright darling, mummy knows how to fix it, how to make it all better. And it won't hurt abit. Then everything will be back to normal! Me, you and daddy. Doesn't sound perfect baby?'' (- yeah I remember all of it. All these years later. Its sucks ass.)

And then she shot me. Point blank range. Straight through the forehead. And as I was laying there on the floor looking up at her, through darkening eyes (which can I just add freaked me the fuck out. I was ten not stupid. Even I knew that something was clearly wrong with that picture.) she shot herself too.

That was the day I received my 'powers' (or as I say it, that was the incident that flooded my system so severely with adrenaline that some how triggered my dormant x-genes to becoming dominant and activating my abilities.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I know that was rather short but it's basically a brief intro to my character and the story.**_

 _ **Anyway guys, drop me a review! And just fyi this will have a pairing but I'm not sure which yet, And will go through all the films (not cap 1 though sry x ) and if you have any ideas on a name for her or her powers or simply for the story I'd luuuurve to hear them!**_

 _ **Buttons out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Cannot believe that I've actually written the second chapter up already. I'm shocked and astounded, I'm also sorry for the lack of Avengers at the minute this is all basically back story and working up to the actually Avenger-ness.**_

* * *

Anyway, after mummy dearest off'd dad, herself and tried to off me, I lay on he floor for what seemed like years but was in actual fact only about an hour and a half, the police seemingly invaded the house. Apparently one of the neighbours had heard the argument and then heard the gun shots and rang the police in abit of a tiz.

But they burst through the door, saw the body of my dad laying in front of the stairs, followed the trail of his blood up the stairs and found the body of my mother and me.

At first I think they may have thought I was dead. You could see the look of revulsion on their faces, the tears in their eyes when they looked upon my apparent broken body. Well..until I blinked that is.

From then on in it was a flurry of motion. One officer radioed in for an ambulance, one went to fetch blankets – for me and I assume to cover my parents bodies. One knelt down and began talking to me, just talking, saying how he liked my princess bed sheets. How his daughter asked for that dolls house for christmas last year.

I think I may have fallen asleep or blacked out after that, because after that I woke up in hospital. I y'know what? I'll admit I may have totally freaked out.

But the staff nurses were great. They calmed me down. Said everything was going to be alright, that the police were fixing everything, and that there was a very nice lady coming to sit with me before the police came back.

And nice lady indeed. Annie she was called, strolled in, happy as larry, with this huge brown teddy for me (Sir Peter, who I still have thank you very much).She asked me a shite load of questions. Was I okay; I was. Are the staff treating me okay; they were. Did I know what had happened? And I did. So I explained everything to her.

The police came after that. They talked to Annie, asked me the same questions to back her statement, made sure I was okay, said I was 'a trooper' and left.

After that, well it's sad really. Basically I was taken from the hospital by the social worker to a foster family. And after that I was lost in the system. I bounced around from family to family and country to country until I was eight-teen and a legal adult. I then grew up, got a job and left.

Boo hoo right? Well whatever. Apart from crazy mamma,and multiple foster homes, I had a great childhood. Most of my foster parents let me deal with my shit in my own way – which suited my just fine, thank you very much. And even then it wasn't all that bad. When I was fostered out of the country there were other kids there sometimes too, which was fun? There was this set of twins...fuck , I still miss those two. Though I will admit I never felt like any of the other kids were my siblings, even if their past was as fucked up as mine. I don't know. It just never happened I guess.

I passed my primary and secondary education with flying colours. Same with college. I tried uni, but it was just too damn expensive. I did singing and violin lessons. I took up self defence – 'cos y'know anger issues. I was even in the Army Cadet Force. So thank fully it wasn't all doom and gloom.

But I did good for myself. I got a good job as an advanced programmer at a minor gaming company (though I also did a bit of hacking on the side for erm reasons?) and I saved up some good money. Then my life changed. Good fucking god that sounds corny as shit, but it's the truth. I got a job offer from none other than Tony motherfucking Stark himself.

Apparently my erm hacking wasn't as sneaky and hush hush as I thought.(Still badass though) Oopsies? But Stark Industries man! Of course I took the job, didin't even have to think about it.

Which leads me to where I am now. Getting off the plane in Miami to head to Stark's beach house for the first day of my new job. Gods preserve me.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Heeeeyyyyy my lovelies! Chapter 2 , well one...whatever..the point is chapter 2! Already! It hasn't taken me years! Wooo! So what do you guys think? I know that it hasn't got the Avengers yet...but it shall in the next chapter! We get to meet Tony wooo!**_

 _ **And OH MY GOOD GOSH! Thank you for all the follows and faves! And an uber big thanks to akagami hime chan!**_


End file.
